bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 299 (The City Life Of An Adventure)
Plot The guppies overheard Mr Grouper talking to himself,misheard that he doesn't need them anymore. Story One beautiful day,the guppies are at the park playing with a frisbee. Gil: "Here,Deema! Catch!" Gil throws the frisbee at Deema's direction. Deema,however,missed it and it went over her head and into Mr Grouper's window. Molly: "Uh oh." Deema: "I'll get it." Deema goes toward the window where the frisbee flew threw. She looks around the area. Mr Grouper was baking something. Steam suddenly bursts out of the stove. Mr Grouper:(charging out of the kitchen)"HOT,HOT,HOT!!" After a few minutes,Mr Grouper goes back to the kitchen. He takes out the badly baked cake and puts it on the table. Deema hears his voice. Mr Grouper: "They just look awful! I tried everything,but it's no use. I'll have to go get new ones." Deema tears up. Back to the park,the guppies are playing with their stuffed animals. Nonny: "Where's Deema with our frisbee?" Gil: "Yeah. She's been gone for ages...where could she be?" The guppies then heard the sound of a guppy sobbing. Out from the cluster of trees came Deema. The guppies went coming towards her. Molly: "What is it,Deema?" Deema tries talking through her sobs,but nobody could make sense of what she's trying to say. Goby: "Deema,we can't understand you!" Deema does it again,but no one gets her words. Oona slaps her on the cheek,and Deema's sobs subsided. Nonny: "Deema,what are you trying to say?" Deema: "While I was trying to find the frisbee,I overheard Mr Grouper saying that he doesn't need us anymore." Gil: "What?!" Goby: "Deema,you and your baloney stories!" Deema: "I'm serious! I heard him with my own ears. He wants to get new guppies!" Molly: "Are you sure?" Deema: "Positive." Back in Mr Grouper's house,Mr Grouper was dialing numbers on his phone. He's on the phone with his wife,Mrs Grouper. Mr Grouper:(on the phone with his wife)"Uh,hello,sweetie. I just need to go to the store for more ingredients. I'm literally all out." Mrs Grouper:(on the phone)"For what?" The guppies went to listen out the window. Mr Grouper: "I have to get rid of the old ones. Maybe do something about them. Just get me the new ones. I have lots to do,so all I need is the new ones and the old ones should be gone." Mrs Grouper:(on the phone)"The old ones?" Mr Grouper: "Yeah,just get rid of the old ones....maybe I should give them away..." Back at the park,the guppies,except for Gil,are sitting on the bench weeping. Molly:(crying)"Deema is right..." Oona:(crying)"Mr Grouper is gonna replace us..." Nonny:(sadly)"Why doesn't he love us anymore?" Gil:(sadly)"You heard him. He doesn't want us anymore..."(quickly wipes away a tear) Goby: "Then...we should prove Mr Grouper that we're great kids." Deema: "Yeah,then he won't get new guppies." Molly: "Come on." Back at Mr Grouper's house,Mr Grouper was just about to leave the house when Molly comes in. Molly: "Hey,Mr Grouper. Want to hear my alien talk?" Mr Grouper: "Well..." Molly: "Glup boop bop eep ek auk ellugh zinc eklac ebaba laaamm eeek zzziiiiik!" Mr Grouper: "That's impressive Molly,though I have no idea what you're saying." He goes out the front door when he saw Nonny. Mr Grouper: "Oh goodness,Nonny! You scared me!" Nonny: "Allow me to demostrate my TERRIFIC vocabulary....enormous means really big. Tedious means to lack variety,boring. A beak is a bird's mouth. Maul means to get beaten roughly. A characteristic is something that describes a character." Mr Grouper: "Impressive vocabulary,Nonny. But I have to get going." He met Goby at the side of his car. Goby: "Mr Grouper. Check this out."(holds out a piece of paper)"Here we have a plain old piece of paper."(folds the paper into an airplane)"There we go. An airplane! Like it?" Mr Grouper: "Yes,very nice oragami Goby."